


Finally found you

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chris Evans x plus size reader, Crhris evans xyou, F/M, chris evans - Freeform, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Finally found you

**_[Enrique Iglesias:]_** **** __  
You know I'm go get you, yeah  
Whatever it takes to get there  
No I won't drop you  
Like everybody else does  
  
Forget about your friends, they don't care where we go  
If they do, we'll get lost in a crowd of people  
I've been looking for you forever baby we go  
Together baby we go, we go  
  
In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few  
Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you  
'Cause I finally found, I finally found you  
You never have to worry if what I say is true  
Girl I've been looking for you and when I saw you I knew  
That I finally found, I finally found you

 

 

 

“Shit” you whispered while jogging down the street, occasionally bumping into people and quickly apologizing. Your heart was pounding in your chest as you felt like being in an action movie, the scene where someone was following you and you had to avoid talking to them so you awkwardly took a run for it while hoping that you’d lose the person chasing you.

 

“[Y/N], come on!” Chris’s stern voice spoke behind you as he only was a few feet away from you, also bumping into strangers but really caring as all he wanted was to get you to talk to him. You cleared your throat while thousands of thoughts swirled in your mind, you had never imagined having to run away from Chris Evans, a.k.a the guy who was head over heels in love for you.

 

The reason for your running was because you felt the same way but didn’t want to believe that the two of you were destined for one another. You had randomly met him in the park a few weeks ago, took one glance at him and were instantly ruined for other people. The instant attraction had left you speechless but also panicking as it the intense feelings rippling through your body was something you had ever experienced before.

 

Chris felt the same way and instantly knew that you were the right woman for him. So, he returned to the park whenever he could and always was so happy to find you sitting on the same bench every time. Deep and meaningful conversations were held before the actor couldn’t help himself anymore and asked if he could take you out.

 

That question made all the alarms in your head go off and next thing you knew, you were jogging down the street in hopes to get away from him, but silently wishing that he’d fight for you. Which he was doing.

 

 

 ** _I'm coming, I'll get you, yeah_** **** __  
We have a connection, that's right  
'Cause girl I'm not letting go  
I'm gonna make you feel right, oh yeah  
  
Forget about your friends, they don't care where we go  
If they do, we'll get lost in a crowd of people  
I've been looking for you forever baby we go  
Together baby we go, we go  
  
In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few  
Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you  
'Cause I finally found, I finally found you  
You never have to worry if what I say is true  
Girl I've been looking for you and when I saw you I knew  
That I finally found, I finally found you  
  
I finally found, I finally found you

 

Short puffs of air left your parted lips as you silently wondered how long you’d be able to jog, Chris was a few feet behind you and surprised you by reaching out for your arm and gently pulling you into an empty alley.

 

“W-What do you want from me? What is so special about me that you want to take me out?” you panted while resting your hands on your knees to catch your breath. Chris’s eyes never moved from you, he wasn’t panting or out of breath.

 

He took a step towards you and gently placed his hand on your shoulder, patiently waiting until you had caught your breath. “I want to take you out because I’ve never met anyone like you, [Y/N]. I’ve had my history with women and desperately tried to find the one of whom all the love songs, poems and romantic books are talking about.

 

I had given up on hope, until I met you…” the actor’s words rung in your head while you slowly stood up straight, your eyes boring into his as you couldn’t believe what he was saying. Your heart was fluttering in your chest when he moved his hand from your shoulders up to your neck, then cheek. Cupping one while smiling lovingly at you.

 

“Based on your reaction, I can see that you’ve also never met that one special person. I know that you feel the same way I do, [Y/N]” Chris’s voice dropped to a whisper while he took a step closer to you, only leaving a tiny gap in between your bodies. Your lips slowly parted as you lost yourself in his beautiful eyes, the longing of feeling his soft lips against yours overwhelming you.

 

“It wasn’t my intentions to freak you out, I’m sorry” Chris softly apologized while wrapping his strong arm around your thick waist, the delicate sensation making your head spin for a few seconds. You swallowed hard and shook your head in, “It’s okay…You’re right, I haven’t met anyone special, I’m a little bit terrified” you confessed, your hands resting on Chris’s broad shoulders, the gently touch making him sigh in contentment.

 

“So am I, I’m willing to do anything you want me to do…I just want you close to me, [Y/N]” the way your name delicately rolled off his tongue while his mesmerizing scent mixed with cologne filled your nostrils had your knees weakening in seconds.

 

“Me too” was all the confirmation Chris needed before leaning in and gently pressing his lips against yours, your heartbeat syncing with each other while you lost touch of reality. You slowly moved your lips against his while your stomach delicately churned, the unfamiliar sensation making you smile in between the kiss.

 

“Finally found you” Chris whispered against your lips before slowly pulling away and fluttering his eyes open, already addicted to your lips. A smile spread across your face when he smoothly took a hold of your hands and intertwined your fingers together, leading you out of the alley and taking you to the nearest café.

 

****

**_[Sammy Adams:]_** **** __  
Yeah, so can I get love  
Too much to ask for really so tough  
Find yourself moving with the sex of the drums  
Got my hands full, grabbin' all these girls, girls  
Hands up, hands up  
Dance floor chillin' while I hold two cups  
Can't stop spilling, 'cause I'm drunk as fuck  
And my song comes on, and the club goes nuts  
Yeah, every province I go, city I sleep, it's best that you'll know  
Running around, and doing all these shows  
Round the whole globe, I come, and you go girl  
And you need to think of it  
Just arrive for the night, baby live a bit  
With a place to hit, and your pants to zip  
We can make this thing a party, are you into it  
  
[Enrique Iglesias:]  
In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few  
Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you  
'Cause I finally found, I finally found you  
  
Finally, finally, finally found you  
Finally, finally, finally found  
Finally found, I finally found you  
  
You know I'm go get you, yeah


End file.
